


Un'emozione lo so esiste ancora (ma ho imparato a buttarla via)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [17]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Infidelity, Miscarriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Io non appartengo a niente, figuriamoci all'amoreIl mio amore è solamente quello che ti doa volte cresce il mio bisogno di inventarema come faccio a tirar fuori quello che non hoIn cui si torna indietro nel tempo, a una storia più vecchia, a come nacquero nomi e cognomi.
Relationships: Lorenzo di Giovanni de' Medici/Lucrezia Tornabuoni, Lorenzo di Giovanni de' Medici/Rosa, Piero di Cosimo de' Medici/Lucrezia Tornabuoni
Series: Marlena portami a casa [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Un'emozione lo so esiste ancora (ma ho imparato a buttarla via)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Questa cosa non era prevista e nasce solo perché ho avuto la meravigliosa idea di riguardarmi la s1 dei Medici e farmi investire da dei sentimenti selvaggi che non provavo dal 2016. Non mi pento di nulla.  
> Il titolo della fan fiction viene da [Un'emozione](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpSmxBABYdg) di Giorgio Gaber. Guarda un po' che nomi da poco che arrivo a scomodare per fare i miei porci e fedifraghi comodi.

Piero è tutto quello che Lucrezia non sapeva di aver sempre sognato.

Da bambina immaginava di sposare un vero principe azzurro, alto e aitante, coraggioso, il genere di eroe che si può trovare solo nelle fiabe e nei film per bambini, perché già molti libri pretendono maggiore realismo, qualche pregio in meno e un paio di difetti in più.

Soprattutto, Lucrezia sognava di essere amata.

Piero è… diverso da quello che aveva immaginato. Molto diverso da quel che aveva sognato. Però Piero la guarda con occhi talmente adoranti e ammirati che è difficile non accorgersene, per quanto la sua timidezza lo porti a mettersi sempre in disparte, a non prendere mai la parola per primo.

Piero è introverso, schivo, ma non insicuro. Sa quali sono le sue capacità, è fiero di quanto conosce e quanto ancora più capisce, quello che gli manca in carisma lo colma in testardaggine. Non saprebbe sedurre una ragazza nemmeno se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, ma quando trova il coraggio di guardare Lucrezia negli occhi e dirle che è la donna più bella che abbia mai visto, la sua sincerità spiazzante la fa arrossire più di tutte le avances che ha ricevuto da che ha iniziato a frequentare i circoli sociali popolati dai rampolli delle buone famiglie fiorentine.

Quando lei e Piero cominciano a uscire insieme, le sue amiche la prendono in giro. Non capiscono cosa ci trovi Lucrezia in qualcuno come lui. Non fanno che proporle nomi di ragazzi ben più affascinanti e magnetici, si vantano dei _loro_ ragazzi più affascinanti e magnetici. Ma Lucrezia vede come tutti quei ragazzi si pavoneggiano aspettandosi che il mondo cada ai loro piedi, e può già supporre facilmente che tutte le sue amiche si troveranno presto a piangere su un cuore infranto e tanti tradimenti se si ostineranno a rimanere con i loro bellimbusti.

Lucrezia invece è felice. Lucrezia sa che potrebbe lasciare Piero in un palazzo pieno di donne avvenenti, e se quelle lo avvicinassero, lui le allontanerebbe anche un po’ offeso, perché l’unica che desidera è lei.

Lucrezia è molto più lungimirante di quanto gli altri credano: la bellezza viene e va, gli anni si accumulano, le battute che ti fanno ridere a vent’anni risultano sciocche a cinquanta. Piero però sarà per sempre un ragazzo buono e sarà per sempre intelligente e desideroso di mettersi alla prova, e per questo lei sarà contenta di aver scelto lui anche quando saranno entrambi vecchi e stanchi e non ci saranno più uomini con il sorriso splendente a farle la corte.

Quando le sue amiche iniziano a versare le prime lacrime, Lucrezia non riesce a soffrire appieno per loro: è troppo intenta a nascondere il suo sorriso soddisfatto, perché lei invece il cuore l’ha affidato alla persona giusta. Perché gli occhi di Piero sono azzurri e grandi, e onesti e determinati, e quello sguardo così bello durerà finché non chiuderà gli occhi nel suo ultimo giorno.

  
*

La primissima volta che Lucrezia è invitata a cena a casa di Piero, tutto la intimidisce.

Si aspettava il lusso e il pregio del mobilio: i Medici sono la famiglia più benestante della città e di sicuro la loro casa avrebbe rispecchiato la loro ricchezza, quindi era preparata ai soffitti a cassettoni e alle pareti con affreschi meravigliosamente restaurati, alle scalinate in marmo e al giardino enorme e meticolosamente curato. Non si aspettava invece la quantità di libri dall’aria vissuta che la perseguitano in ogni stanza, la facilità con cui Piero e i suoi genitori discutono di autori che Lucrezia non ha mai sentito nominare, rendendole così dolorosamente chiaro che non solo loro hanno davvero letto tutti quei libri, ma li hanno anche capiti e apprezzati. E poi ci sono gli acquerelli del padre di Piero appesi alle pareti, perché Cosimo non è solo scaltro e bravo con i numeri, ma ovviamente è anche un estimatore d’arte e lui stesso un artista.

Quando Lucrezia scopre che il padre di Piero ha viaggiato molto e che viaggia tuttora, spera di riuscire a trovare un argomento in comune di cui conversare. Ma lei conosce i centri delle città, le spiagge, le piazze gremite di negozi e locali alla moda, mentre Cosimo ricorda i monumenti e le sale dei musei, sa che quando ha visitato un paese era al governo un certo partito con tale ministro, e Lucrezia si sente sempre più piccola e stupida anche se Piero le sta stringendo la mano e sorridendo entusiasta, incapace di vedere quanto ignorante lei sia in confronto a loro.

Non sa se sia meglio o peggio quando Contessina, la madre di Piero, cerca di venirle in aiuto iniziando a farle domande sulla sua vita, su quel che spera per il futuro. Lucrezia fin da che era piccola ha sempre voluto solo diventare una moglie e una mamma, nessuno l’ha mai spinta in una direzione differente, e quindi non ci ha davvero pensato. Immaginava di fare come sua madre: sposarsi felicemente e badare ai figli e alla casa, all’immagine della sua famiglia. Capisce subito però di non poter dare una risposta così povera alla donna che spera un giorno di considerare sua suocera. Non se vuole fare una buona impressione.

Lucrezia nasconde il momento di imbarazzo e frustrazione acuta dietro a un sorriso falsamente timido.

Lei è beneducata, rispettosa, bella. Le è sempre bastato questo per accattivarsi le simpatie di genitori di amiche e spasimanti, ma con i Medici non è abbastanza.

Piero è talmente taciturno e impacciato che Lucrezia si aspettava persone più… semplici. Un padre acuto con i numeri ma capace di comprendere solo quelli, una madre abituata a cercare gioielli sempre nuovi e a seguire le mode. Qualcuno di più simile alla _sua_ famiglia, ecco.

Capisce improvvisamente da dove derivino tutta la timidezza e quel costante senso di inadeguatezza che Piero non sembra riuscire a scrollarsi di dosso, non importa quanto Lucrezia lo ammiri e gli ripeta che è talmente brillante da poter fare ogni cosa che vuole.

Non deve essere facile vivere con persone così, essere cresciuto da due genitori che attirano istintivamente lo sguardo su di sé non appena mettono piede in una stanza.

A Lucrezia, che è sempre stata sicura di sé e a cui in pochi sono riusciti a far annodare la lingua – l’ultima è stata la suora che le insegnava storia alle elementari e su cui Lucrezia ha ancora gli incubi – è bastata un’ora in compagnia dei genitori di Piero per sentirsi insignificante. Lui che è nato in mezzo a personalità del genere è appena diventato il suo eroe per essere riuscito a non farsi schiacciare completamente.

Il primo vero spiraglio di luce nel pomeriggio di Lucrezia arriva con un profumo di dopobarba fresco che copre appena il sentore di un sigaro fumato da poco. È lo zio di Piero, altissimo e sorridente, con il passo pesante ma non privo di agilità, che spalanca la porta del salottino sorridendo come se il sole stesso gli brillasse negli occhi.

“Lorenzo, alla buon’ora. Dove sei stato fino ad adesso?” Cosimo commenta con le sopracciglia aggrottate, disapprovando chiaramente la tempistica del fratello.

“Ad assicurarmi che i vecchi ne avessero da fare almeno per altre due ore. Non vorrai certo che nostra madre arrivi a spaventare questa povera ragazza,” lo zio di Piero ride e le poggia le mani calde e ruvide ai lati delle spalle, in un gesto rassicurante che fa sentire Lucrezia improvvisamente più a suo agio. “Piero ci aveva detto che la sua fidanzata era bellissima, e il ragazzo non esagerava.”

Lucrezia si ritrova a ricambiare il sorriso gioviale di Lorenzo un po’ meno per educazione e un po’ più per simpatia genuina.

“Piero esagera sempre quando parla di me. Mi vuole troppo bene.”

“Il nostro Piero ha il cuore al posto giusto. Se ti vuole bene significa che te lo meriti. Giusto, Cosimo?”

Il padre di Piero mostra un sorriso pensieroso ma sincero.

“Certamente.”

  
*

Ci vuole del tempo, ma i genitori di Piero smettono di incuterle il timore reverenziale che Lucrezia provava per loro i primi tempi. Sicuramente conoscere i _nonni_ di Piero l’aiuta molto nel vedere Cosimo e Contessina come degli alleati invece che come delle divinità irraggiungibili.

I nonni di Piero sono una megera e un orco. Persino Cosimo sembra un uomo conciliante e affabile se paragonato a suo padre Giovanni.

La soggezione che provava inizialmente nei confronti di Contessina diventa un fiero rispetto. E non è facile andare d’accordo con Cosimo, non quando relega Piero in un angolo sempre così facilmente, ma alla lunga Lucrezia capisce anche da dove nascano tutta l’idolatria e la fiducia cieca di Piero nei confronti di suo padre. Non approva quel sentimento sconfinato, ma lo capisce. E forse un po’ lo invidia anche, perché lei una fede così totale nei suoi genitori ce l’ha avuta solo quando era bambina e aveva paura di qualche mostro che si nascondeva nello sgabuzzino perché suo fratello aveva pensato sarebbe stato divertente spaventarla a morte con una storia dell’orrore o due. E allora i suoi genitori erano i paladini che scacciavano i fantasmi dagli armadi e, di quando in quando, le permettevano di dormire nel letto in mezzo a loro se la paura proprio faticava ad andarsene.

Appena Lucrezia è cresciuta e ha smesso di avere paura di cose che non esistono, l’utilità dei suoi genitori si è esaurita.

A ogni modo, il favorito in assoluto di Lucrezia rimane lo zio Lorenzo. È una faccia immancabilmente amica, un sorriso sempre accogliente, un viso che si rischiara appena la vede anche se fino al momento prima era nello studio che litigava con padre e fratello.

Cosimo e Contessina le si sono affezionati, ma Lucrezia sa di _piacere_ a Lorenzo. Lui con lei scherza, la punzecchia bonariamente e poi le rivolge un sorriso soddisfatto e sbruffone quando lei risponde alle sue provocazioni e riesce pure ad avere l’ultima parola. Come se lo scopo di Lorenzo fosse proprio vederla vincere i loro battibecchi giocosi.

Se avesse vent’anni di meno, Lucrezia sarebbe certa che Lorenzo sta flirtando con lei. Ma Lorenzo _ha_ vent’anni di più, e per quanto sia un donnaiolo incallito e possibilmente l’uomo più bello con cui Lucrezia abbia mai avuto il piacere di confrontarsi, lo zio Lorenzo non farebbe mai nulla che possa far soffrire Piero – Lucrezia gli vuole bene anche solo per questo. Il giorno in cui riuscirà a sopportare il poco riconoscimento di Cosimo nei confronti di Piero, sarà un gran giorno.

Inoltre, Lorenzo è un Medici, e i Medici mettono la propria famiglia davanti a tutto: Lorenzo non tradirebbe la fiducia di Piero, specialmente non per una ragione volgare come un paio di gambe – sebbene Lucrezia sappia che le sue sono belle gambe, e lunghe, e che ci sono tanti uomini in giro che per avere le sue non si farebbero molti scrupoli. Probabilmente è anche per questo che ama così tanto Piero: per lui, lei è molto più che un bel paio di gambe. La ama per la sua testa, per come ragiona, e prima di lui in pochi ci avevano fatto caso che quando ci si mette, Lucrezia sa essere spettacolarmente sveglia. Se ne sono accorti lui, e sua suocera.

E Lorenzo.

  
*

Quando Lorenzo conosce Rosa, Lucrezia ormai è una Medici in tutto fuorché nel nome, e anche per quello manca poco: ha già preso appuntamento con il secondo negozio di vestiti da sposa, perché il primo non è riuscito ad accontentarla.

Inizialmente, è uno shock. Si è resa conto da almeno due anni che ha una cotta in piena regola per lo zio del suo fidanzato, e quindi non è facile mandare giù l’idea che Lorenzo possa essere innamorato.

E Lorenzo lo è, eccome. Da come si illumina quando parla di Rosa, è chiaro che per Lorenzo il sole sorge e tramonta solo per permettergli di fargliela vedere.

Ha un che di commovente, e di tenero, vedere un uomo così alto e possente sorridere come un bambino quando esce con il solo scopo di vederla, e appoggiare la schiena al muro di casa e restare al telefono con lei a parlare come il più trasognato degli adolescenti.

Alla fine, diventa rincuorante: Lucrezia è felice con Piero, ed è certa che sia proprio lui il ragazzo giusto per lei, quello con cui passare il resto della sua vita. Ha pianto di gioia quando le si è inginocchiato davanti, rosso in viso per l’imbarazzo, e le ha mostrato l’anello con il diamante che ora lei indossa fieramente all’anulare. Anche se Lorenzo è più bello, più affascinante, suadente persino quando respira, più simile al principe azzurro che sognava da bambina, Piero è il ragazzo – è _l’uomo_ – della sua vita.

E a Lucrezia piace l’idea che, come lei ha trovato la felicità con Piero, anche il principe dei suoi sogni possa essere felice. _Il principe felice._

Quando arriverà il momento, pensa che sarà contenta di accogliere Rosa in famiglia, di metterla a suo agio come Lorenzo ha fatto con lei la prima volta che ha varcato la soglia di questa casa imponente.

Piange in segreto per lui quando Rosa scompare senza lasciare traccia. Si gira e si rigira la fede attorno al dito mentre guarda Lorenzo aggirarsi per casa con la stessa furia di una tigre rinchiusa in gabbia.

Piange ancora di più quando scopre come se ne sia andata. Chi l’abbia scacciata. Piange, e con le lacrime che ancora scendono, bussa alla porta di Lorenzo.

Lo trova seduto sul pavimento, la sua stanza ridotta a un caos di sedie rovesciate e libri gettati a terra. Lucrezia si inginocchia di fianco a lui, lo abbraccia. Qualcosa si spezza tra di loro e si ricompone con l’assetto sbagliato.

L’odore del dopobarba di Lorenzo le rimane adagiato sulla pelle del collo e delle mani.

Per quanto cerchi di lavarlo via, ormai è penetrato troppo a fondo.

  
*

Lucrezia è e rimane la moglie di Piero. È e rimane felice di essere la moglie di Piero. Ed è anche una Medici. Contessina si accorge del suo occhio attento per le architetture e gli immobili e le chiede di amministrare con lei le proprietà di famiglia finché non gliele lascia completamente in gestione.

Lucrezia si diverte. E a volte, Lorenzo la accompagna a visitare case nuove in cui investire, da ristrutturare, affittare o rivendere.

Sempre a volte, Lucrezia vede il potenziale in un vecchio rudere che Lorenzo proprio non riesce a cogliere, e così lei gli spiega entusiasticamente come quel camino possa venire risistemato per dare luce e calore a una taverna, e quella sala diroccata verrà ripulita e sarà la camera padronale, e poi la stanza dei giochi per i bambini, e il giardino dove verrà costruito un pergolato e le future famiglie potranno sedersi lì sotto d’estate a godersi la frescura e il profumo di fiori. Allora Lorenzo inizia a intravedere pezzi delle sue visioni, e insieme a quelle spesso c’è anche il sapore amaro della famiglia che lui e Rosa non avranno mai, ma che erano stati vicinissimi ad ottenere. Senza che lui lo sapesse.

Lucrezia ha già perso il primo bambino, e anche un secondo di cui non aveva parlato a nessuno, ma le mestruazioni non le erano venute per tre mesi e poi di colpo c’erano stati di nuovo sangue e dolori forti, e lei non aveva avuto cuore di condividere con Piero il suo dolore. Se lo era tenuto per sé. Lo aveva confidato unicamente a Lorenzo, e solo per fargli sapere che anche lei sa bene cosa significhi vedersi strappare via le speranze, il futuro. Ma bisogna imparare a guardare al domani a testa alta, e con una dose di violenza che potrà anche sembrare sbagliata, o accessoria, ma che in verità è essenziale per sopravvivere e poter essere di nuovo felici.

Non è però con violenza che Lucrezia stringe la mano di Lorenzo nei suoi momenti di rammarico. Con lui è delicata, e tutta la sua animosità la riserva al ricordo di Giovanni. E a Cosimo, che ha avuto il coraggio di insinuare che forse è stato Lorenzo a scambiare le medicine del vecchio patriarca quella notte di anni fa.

Con Lorenzo, Lucrezia è anche più gentile di quanto lo sia con Piero. Lo abbraccia e appoggia il viso al suo petto possente. Talvolta Lorenzo le sorride semplicemente, le passa una mano tra i capelli in un gesto che è un po’ una carezza e un po’ un dispetto per come glieli spettina, e poi risale in auto per riportare entrambi a casa. Più spesso, Lorenzo la stringe e le accarezza la schiena, le alza il viso con la mano larga, e di delicato rimane solo il modo attento con cui le toglie i vestiti per non sgualcirli.

C’è una volta in cui la visione di Lucrezia per il casolare che stanno visitando attecchisce più del solito, perché Lorenzo guarda i pavimenti spogli e un vecchio armadio che Lucrezia sa già a chi far restaurare e dice con un sorriso: “Mi piace. La compro io.”

Lucrezia rotea gli occhi e ride. “Per farci cosa?”

“Io niente. Ma sono certo che a te verrà in mente qualcosa.”

“Come ti dicevo, la struttura è molto buona. È solida. Penso che in meno di un anno potrebbe essere già pronta e arredata per degli inquilini. O per te,” aggiunge dopo una piccola esitazione. Fa male anche solo pensarci, ma non si aspetta davvero che Lorenzo rimanga per sempre a vivere nella casa che ormai è più di Cosimo e Piero che sua. Molto presto potrebbe volersene andare. Avere una vita tutta sua. “Ginevra è una donna molto bella,” commenta cauta.

Lorenzo rivolge tutto il suo sorriso a lei solamente.

“Sì, è bella.”

“Questa potrebbe diventare la vostra casa. Qualunque cosa tu voglia, farò in modo che sia come la desideri.”

“So che lo farai.” Lorenzo annuisce e le accarezza il viso, la bacia con una dolcezza che le toglie il fiato. “Fai qualcosa per i tuoi figli. Un posto dove pensi potranno essere felici.”

“Sai quanto me che non è nemmeno sicuro che io possa averne.”

Lui le bacia il collo, le slaccia i primi tre bottoni della camicetta e la barba gratta e fa il solletico contro la pelle liscia di Lucrezia.

“E forse non ne avrò nemmeno io, per quanto Ginevra sia bella. Quindi questa casa facciamola sperando che un giorno almeno un bambino ci sia. O mio o tuo, non importa. Pensa solo a un posto felice.”

Lucrezia sorride, si morde le labbra voluttuosamente quando Lorenzo le prende i seni piccoli tra le mani.

“Penso sia già un posto molto felice in questo momento.”

“Allora pensalo più bello.”

“È anche molto bello,” gli dice guardandolo negli occhi mentre gli sgancia la fibbia dei pantaloni.

Lucrezia ride e lancia un gridolino divertito quando Lorenzo la solleva per appoggiarla contro un vecchio pianoforte scordato. I vecchi proprietari lo hanno lasciato lì ad impolverarsi, e adesso i tasti picchiano sulle corde con un’eco metallica quando Lucrezia apre le gambe per permettere a Lorenzo di scostarle l’intimo e prenderla con lentezza, spingendo forte ma lasciando lo spazio per baci e respiri a distanziare gli scatti dei loro fianchi.

“Anche tu sei molto bella, Lucrezia. Per me sarai per sempre la cosa più bella di tutta questa casa.”

  
*

I risultati delle analisi le arrivano tre giorni prima che una pallottola sparata da una pistola mai ritrovata colpisca Lorenzo in pieno petto.

Il bambino potrebbe essere di Piero. Dio sa che Piero la ama e ama amarla, quindi potrebbe essere di Piero. Ma prima ancora di fare i calcoli, Lucrezia sa già che non è così.

In cuor suo, ha saputo dal primo istante che non era così.

Sa anche che non può nasconderlo a Lorenzo. Non sarebbe giusto, non dopo quello che ha perso. E allo stesso tempo è crudele dirglielo, perché non c’è maniera per lui di essere padre di questo bambino senza ridurre in pezzi la famiglia che entrambi amano fino allo stremo.

Ammesso e non concesso che il bambino sopravviva. Che riesca a crescere nella sua pancia invece di perdersi e scivolarle via come gli altri.

Quando Lucrezia prende da parte Lorenzo, ha il cuore in gola e le mani che tremano. Lo guarda negli occhi con le lacrime che le scorrono lungo le guance e non sa nemmeno lei se sia più felice per la nuova possibilità o più disperata per tutto quello che potrebbe accadere.

Ma Lorenzo – che l’ha fatta sentire al sicuro, che l’ha fatta sentire a casa, che le ha fatto sentire anche molte altre cose – sorride, e poi quel sorriso lo nasconde in una smorfia consapevole. Le appoggia la mano calda sulla pancia mentre annuisce, e il calore della sua pelle attraverso la stoffa la conforta.

Lorenzo riesce sempre a farla sentire meglio, anche con così poco. Forse è questa l’unica cosa che ha davvero in più rispetto a Piero: non tanto la bellezza o la prestanza, nemmeno la capacità di dominare una stanza quando ci entra. No, è la sua dote innata di farla sempre sentire meglio con se stessa, riparata, protetta.

La guarda negli occhi prima di sospirare, rammaricato e insieme dolce: “Piero non dovrà saperlo.”

“Non voglio che lo sappia. Non voglio fargli del male.”

Lorenzo le accarezza una guancia, asciuga le lacrime di Lucrezia che ancora non accennano a fermarsi. “Sei una bella persona, Lucrezia, e una brava donna. Sarai una brava madre.”

“Se il bambino sopravvive.”

Lorenzo prende un respiro lento e sofferto. “Sì, se il bambino sopravvive,” concorda a occhi chiusi, la sua amarezza evidente nel modo in cui stringe le labbra e abbassa la testa. Le prende il viso tra le mani e la bacia sulla fronte. “Andrà tutto bene, non ti preoccupare.”

Così, con un bacio tenero e una carezza, Lorenzo accetta di non essere il padre del suo bambino. Per non mettere in difficoltà Lucrezia, per non far soffrire Piero, per non doverle chiedere più di quanto lei sia disposta a dargli.

  
*

Al funerale, Lucrezia stringe Ginevra in un abbraccio sentito, anche se ciò che sente non è pena per la giovane fidanzata di Lorenzo, ma un dolore immenso che è tutto suo. Suo e di Lorenzo e del loro bambino nel suo grembo. E lo sa, lo sa che l’agitazione non fa bene al bambino, lo sa che dovrebbe cercare di mantenere almeno uno scampolo di calma, ma Lorenzo è morto. Il suo eroe, il suo idolo, il suo amico.

Il padre del suo bambino.

Nei giorni che seguono, Lucrezia si ritrova spesso a guardare verso la porta della sua stanza, le mani premute contro la pancia anche se non sono mai calde e rassicuranti come quella di Lorenzo l’ultima volta che l’ha poggiata su di lei.

Non osa entrare. Per qualche motivo, teme che farlo adesso possa scatenare qualcosa. L’ira divina, o forse anche solo i sospetti di sua suocera, sebbene lei e Lorenzo siano sempre stati attentissimi, e lo stesso fatto che siano sempre andati d’accordo li ha aiutati a nascondere quel che di più c’era tra loro.

Il bambino cresce dentro di lei. Cresce abbastanza perché il dottore le dica con assoluta certezza che si tratta di una bambina. Piero è felice. Lucrezia sa che sarebbe stato più contento di un maschio, ma è felice, perché sarà finalmente padre, saranno dei genitori.

Se anche Lorenzo fosse stato più felice di Piero, non avrebbe potuto mostrarlo. Forse è quasi una misericordia che non sia qui presente a dover fingere di essere solo uno zio entusiasta. Ma Lorenzo avrebbe adorato avere una bambina. Lui sarebbe stato uno di quei genitori che viziano fino all’inverosimile le figlie, che le trattano come principesse.

Lo faceva anche con Lucrezia stessa.

Stavolta, quando si ritrova ad asciugarsi le lacrime davanti alla porta di Lorenzo, sente un suono soffice e spezzato provenire da dentro la camera. Per un momento è tentata di ignorarlo, ma alla fine si decide ad aprire la porta.

La stanza di Lorenzo è stata riordinata, le lenzuola cambiate. Seduto sopra al letto, la schiena rivolta alla porta e la testa tra le mani mentre cerca di contenere le lacrime, c’è Cosimo.

Suo suocero non si muove quando Lucrezia siede sul letto di fianco a lui. Rimane in silenzio, e solo quando riesce ad arginare il pianto si arrischia ad asciugarsi il viso con una mano e stringerle il polso con l’altra, una smorfia contrita che spiegazza il suo bel volto segnato dalle rughe.

“Mi spiace. Non avresti dovuto vedermi così.”

“Era tuo fratello. È giusto concedersi di piangere.”

“Non credo di meritarlo. Non dopo come l’ho trattato.”

In un altro momento, Lucrezia concorderebbe. In un altro momento, godrebbe del giusto pentimento che sta pesando sul cuore di suo suocero perché trova ancora ingiustificabile il comportamento di Cosimo nei confronti di Lorenzo. Per non parlare del dolore che sta facendo passare a Contessina per colpa di quell’altra donnaccia dai capelli rossi.

Ma il momento è questo, stanno entrambi soffrendo per lo stesso lutto, e c’è una comunione profonda nel dolore.

“Lorenzo ti aveva perdonato.”

“Sì. Lo aveva fatto,” Cosimo ricorda in un soffio. Si passa una mano sugli occhi, si stropiccia il viso e poi le rivolge un sorriso piccolo e sottile. Non ha nulla a che vedere nemmeno con il più spento dei sorrisi di Lorenzo. “Sapevi che mio fratello aveva fatto testamento?”

È una sensazione strana quella che prova Lucrezia alle sue parole: il sangue le congela nelle vene, ma allo stesso tempo le sembra che il cuore, lo stomaco e i polmoni stiano bruciando, roventi.

“No. Non ne avevo idea.”

Cosimo porta lo sguardo altrove, fisso avanti a sé. Sembra cercare qualcosa nel vuoto della stanza di Lorenzo. Forse una traccia di suo fratello. Il suo fantasma.

“Quella casa a Fiesole, quella che ha comprato qualche tempo fa… l’ha lasciata a tua figlia.”

“Alla bambina?”

“A quanto pare voleva che quella casa andasse al primo figlio che aveste avuto tu e Piero.” Cosimo si gira verso di lei, accigliato. “Lui sapeva della bambina?”

Per un momento Lucrezia non sa che rispondere. Teme che qualsiasi cosa possa dire, la condannerebbe.

Scopre che le viene facile mentire se è per proteggere una persona che ama. La sua bambina. Lorenzo.

“Avevo bisogno di confidarmi con qualcuno, ma non volevo dirlo a Piero nel caso…” Lucrezia stringe le spalle e sospira. “Non volevo dargli false speranze. Sapevo che zio Lorenzo avrebbe mantenuto il segreto per me.”

“Sì, lo avrebbe fatto. Ha sempre avuto un debole per te e Piero. Sono contento che possa lasciare qualcosa a vostra figlia.”

È davvero tragico o forse miracoloso che per lei e suo suocero quel _“vostra”_ significhi due cose ben diverse.

Lucrezia non si è mai sentita meschina come ora, mentre scoppia a piangere di nuovo e Cosimo la consola tentativamente.

“Andrà tutto bene, Lucrezia,” la rassicura, senza sapere di star ripetendo le stesse parole che Lorenzo le ha rivolto pochi giorni prima di morire.

E sì, andrà tutto bene davvero. Perché Lorenzo ha trovato il modo di dare una parte di sé alla loro bambina. Veglierà su di lei, anche se troppo distante per essere visto, o anche solo percepito.

Lucrezia deve credere che sia così. Deve farlo, o il peso dei sorrisi che Lorenzo non potrà mai più rivolgerle potrebbe schiacciarla.

Ma per una vita che cessa, una nuova ne inizia. La vecchia stanza di Lorenzo diventa quella nuova della piccola, e la prima volta che Bianca si sveglia la mattina e farfuglia ancora assonnata _“Mamma, penso di avere sognato lo zio Lorenzo. Era tanto tanto alto, più alto dello zio Marco.”_ Lucrezia può solo stringerla forte a sé e cercare di nascondere un sorriso che è anche un po’ una ferita che trasuda nostalgia.

_“Davvero, tesoro? E cosa ti ha detto lo zio Lorenzo?”_

_“Non me lo ricordo. Però mi ha sorriso. Ha un bel sorriso.”_

_“Sì, è vero. Lorenzo aveva un sorriso bellissimo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> La parte “l’uomo più bello con cui abbia mai avuto il piacere di confrontarsi” è un riferimento (in)diretto a certe _cose_ che [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae) sta scrivendo e che un giorno noi comuni mortali potremo leggere. Forse. Spero. ~~Fae, sbrigati~~


End file.
